Carpe Diem
by Aprhodite Phelps Malfoy
Summary: Porque cada minimo detalhe sempre o faria lembrar dela. UA


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (infelizmente) não me pertence. Personagens da tia J.K.  
Enredo de minha total autoria. A música do capítulo é Carpe Diem -Dream Theater.  
Essa fanficiton foi postada primeiramente em outro site. (link: .br/historia/292320/Carpe_Diem)  
A fanfic foi 'melhorada' quando passei para cá, mas eu apenas revisei e corrigi erros, posso ter colocado uma palavra aqui e acolá, nada que altere a história. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Sirius estava dirigindo seu carro, o dia estava nublado e chovia bastante. _Ela_ odiava chuva.

As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, o casaco dela ainda estava sobre o banco, esquentando o lugar que ela nunca mais iria ocupar.

_Flashback:_

__Não abra os olhos! –Six disse enquanto saiam de casa, suas mãos tapavam os olhos de Marlene._

__Ah, Six, me deixa dar uma espiadela vaaai. –ela pedia manhosa e ele ria gostosamente acompanhado por ela._

_Ele a ajudou a descer os três degraus da entrada, parando na guia da calçada._

__Pronta? –perguntou Black._

__Sim! –ela disse ansiosa._

_Ele soltou lentamente os olhos dela._

__Six! Eu não acredito, você vendeu aquela velharia e comprou um carro, um carro! –ela pulava feliz._

__Ei!Não chame a Bellinda de 'velharia', foi muito difícil me desfazer dela. –ele se fingiu de magoado._

__Mas é o que aquela minivan era!_

__Você gostou, Lene?_

__Adorei, obrigada, cachorro. –ela sorriu se recostando a porta do carro e o puxando para um beijo._

_Fim do Flashback._

Ele fungou e trocou de marcha, Sirius fez uma curva, passando em frente a uma Cupcakeria.

**_´Carpe diem, seize the day´_**

**_I´ll always remember_**

**_The chill of November_**

**_The news of the fall_**

**_The sounds in the hall_**

**_The clock on the wall ticking away_**

**_´Seize the Day´_**

**_I heard him say_**

**_Life will not always be this way_**

**_Look around_**

**_Hear the sounds_**

**_Cherish your life while you´re still around_**

_("Carpe diem, aproveite o dia"_

_Eu sempre lembrarei_

_O frio de novembro_

_As notícias do inverno_

_Os sons na sala_

_O relógio na parede funcionando_

_"Aproveite o dia"_

_Eu escutava ele dizer_

_A vida não será sempre desse jeito_

_Olhe ao seu redor_

_Ouça os sons_

_Curta sua vida enquanto você ainda está entre nós)_

_Flashback:_

_O casal passeava tranquilamente, Sirius abraçava Marlene por trás enquanto caminhavam, e sussurrava palavras galanteadoras ao pé do ouvido da morena._

__Olha Six, uma Cupcakeria._

__Uma Cupcake o que?_

__Uma loja de Cupcakes. Vamos entrar? –perguntou Lene_

__Ah, Lene..._

_A morena o olhou mortalmente e ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido:_

__Se você não entrar nessa Cupcakeria agora Sirius Black, eu vou entrar em greve por __**um mês **__inteiro._

_Sirius arregalou os olhos e puxou-a pela mão para entrarem na Cupcakeria._

_Lene ria alto._

_Eles começaram a olhar o balcão de vidro. Era como uma vitrine só que menor, haviam cupcakes estrategicamente colocados e várias decorações._

_Bolinhos de todas as cores e gostos possíveis, coloridos, com creme, pasta americana, glacê real..._

__Posso ajudar? –uma moça com os cabelos cor de mel presos num rabo de cavalo escondido pelo boné e com uniforme da loja surgiu atrás do balcão._

__Sim, eu vou querer um cupcake de Nutella e um de Pistache. E você, Six?_

__Hmm... Eu vou querer um de brigadeiro e um de cream cheese._

_A moça rapidamente estendeu dois pratos redondos e rasos com desenhos de cupcakes na borda, e dentro deles havia os pedidos._

__Você é quem vai pagar, viu? –Lene sussurrou no ouvido de Sirius enquanto caminhavam até uma mesa._

_Sirius fez cara feia, cada cupcake daqueles custava seis dólares!_

_Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas ironicamente olhando-o, ele assentiu e começou a murmurar resmungos._

_Enquanto a morena comia, ele continuava a resmungar sem tocar no cupcakes._

_Lene estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão levantada segurando um guardanapo, a língua estava na parte interior da bochecha e na outra mão o cupcake de Pistache._

_Ela tirou a língua da parte interna e começou a lamber o canto do lábio, quando Six levantou a cabeça para olhá-la ela passou o cupcake em seu nariz sujando-o._

__Ei! –A morena riu e jogou a cabeça para trás._

_Fim do Flashback._

**_"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, [Sample is James Waterston from ]_**

**_Old Time is still a-flying; [the film "Dead Poet´s Society". ]_**

**_And this same flower that smiles today, [From the poem "To The Virgins, To]_**

**_Tomorrow will be dying." [Make Much Of Time" by Robert ]_**

**_[Herrick. ]_**

_("Colham seus botões de rosa enquanto podem,_

_Os velhos tempos ainda voam; [Amostra de James Waterston do Filme "Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos".]_

_E essa mesma flor que sorri hoje,_

_Amanhã estará morrendo." [do Poema "Para As Virgens, Para Fazer Muito do Tempo"_

_por Robert Herrick. ])_

Ele virou novamente a rua, estava perto do cemitério.

Ele segurava o volante com força e não enxergava muito pelos olhos inchados, e a chuva não ajudava em nada.

_Flashback:  
Era uma manhã de inverno, chovia bastante, e Marlene não gostava nem um pouco disso._

_Sirius havia de trabalhar e estava realmente nervoso com isso, era feriado! F-E-R-I-A-D-O aquele dia em que ninguém trabalha, ou faz qualquer outra coisa._

_Ele queria curtir o dia ao lado da esposa, apenas isso._

_Ele saiu de casa e entrou no carro fechando a porta com brutalidade, fazendo um certo barulho._

_Marlene não gostou muito do que viu. Saiu de casa no meio da chuva e bateu na janela do carro._

_Six abaixou-a._

__Hey, querido, vá com calma, ou acabará batendo em alguma coisa, ou atropelando alguém. –ela disse em tom severo e depois sorriu colocando suas delicadas mãos no rosto do amado. –Aproveite o dia, e traga tortas do Três Vassouras._

_Fim do Flashback._

**_We can learn from the past_**

**_But those days are gone_**

**_We can hope for the future_**

**_But there might not be one_**

**_The words stuck in my mind_**

**_alive from what I´ve learned_**

**_I have to seize the day_**

**_To home I returned_**

**_Preparing for her flight_**

**_I held with all my might_**

**_Fearing my deepest fright_**

**_She walked into the night_**

**_She turned for one last look_**

**_She looked me in the eye_**

**_I said, ´I Love You...Good-bye´_**

_(Nós podemos aprender do passado_

_Mas aqueles dias se foram_

_Nós podemos esperar do futuro_

_Mas talvez não exista um_

_As palavras enchiam a minha cabeça_

_Vívida pelo que acabei de aprender_

_Eu tenho que aproveitar o dia_

_Para casa eu retornei_

_Preparando-se para o seu vôo_

_Eu a segurei com toda minha força_

_Temendo o meu mais profundo pavor_

_Ela caminhou para a noite_

_Ela virou-se para um último olhar_

_Ela me olhou no olho_

_Eu disse, "Eu te amo... Adeus")_

Sirius estacionou o carro no estacionamento do cemitério, observando as gostas de chuva escorrem pelo vidro do carro, se assemelhando a lágrimas.

Ele saiu do automóvel e começou a caminhar.

Os passos ecoavam frios e vazios no corredor que estava em completo silêncio.

Não havia o barulho dos sapatos dela contra o piso, nem suas reclamações sobre o salto alto que usava.

Sirius odiava enterros. Principalmente o dela.

_Flashback:_

_Um primo de segundo grau de Sirius havia morrido, ambos eram muito próximos, ele estava indo ao enterro, e Six odiava esse fato._

_Marlene o acompanhava._

_Eles passaram pela porta e se aproximaram do caixão. Marlene segurou sua mão._

__Hey, Six, se acalme, tudo ficará bem, eu prometo. –ela lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha e passou o braço por sua cintura._

_Fim do Flashback._

Ele sabia que nada iria ficar bem, porque agora não havia quem segurasse sua mão, ou quem lhe abraçasse pela cintura ou mesmo lhe desse um beijo na bochecha.

Ele se sentou em banco no fundo, ouvindo os parentes dela falarem palavras vazias e sem esperança. Nada fazia sentido, ele não assimilava nada.

_Flashback:_

_Black havia chego do trabalho, estava exausto e esgotado, passou pelo hall e foi para a cozinha, largou a pasta e o terno em cima de uma cadeira, afrouxou a grava e tomou um copo D'água, respirou fundo e começou a procurar pela morena._

_Ele podia ouvir os barulhos de algo e começou a seguir o som, eram vozes._

_Marlene estava sentada no sofá da sala com um balde de pipocas em seu colo, os pés estendidos em cima da mesa e ao lado do vaso de flores havia uma capa de DVD que dizia: Lembranças de Marlene._

_Na TV uma menina de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos muito escuros e olhos castanho mel puxando um azul vivo, estava com uma folha na mão e incrivelmente corada._

**_"It´s the most awful thing you´ll [Various samples mainly John ]_**

**_ever hear." [Voight from the film "Table For ]_**

**_"If you´re lying to me..." [Five", some are from the film ]_**

**_"Oh, you dearly love her." ["Dead Poet´s Society". ]_**

_("É a coisa mais terrível que você_

_jamais ouvirá"._

_"Se você está mentindo para mim..."_

_"Oh, você, meu querido amor." [Várias amostras principalmente John Voight do filme "Table For Five", algumas são do filme "Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos".])_

_"Vamos Lene, leia o papel." –uma voz meio abafada disse._

_"Mamãe..." -a menina disse manhosa enquanto corava ainda mais olhando para a câmera._

_"Por favor, querida." –A mulher pediu novamente._

_"Tudo bem." –disse a garota um pouco marrenta._

_A franja da pequena caiu sobre seus lindos olhos e, com a pequena mãozinha, a menina puxou a franja e colocou atrás da orelha começando a ler o papel:_

_"A esperança, espera!_

_A alegria, alegra!_

_É você quem eu amo,_

_É para você essa festa!"_

_O vídeo foi pausado quando Marlene percebeu a presença de Sirius._

__Boa Noite para você também, querido. –ela disse irônica._

__Quer dizer que você era tímida quando pequena, Marlene McKinnon? –ele perguntou divertido, ignorando o 'boa noite'._

__É eu era, esse foi o aniversário do meu pai de 42 anos. – ela sorriu nostálgica._

__Você estava tão feliz, suas palavras transbordavam isso, cheias de sentimento. –ele disse._

__Nossa que poético. –eles riram_

__Sabe Black, eu era muito tímida –Marlene se levantou – Mas, sabe que agora, eu nem sou mais? –ela sorriu marota enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço de Sirius e enrolava suas pernas na cintura do mesmo dando um leve impulso e ficando maior que ele._

_Ele sorriu maroto._

__Então nós devíamos comemorar? –ela sorriu travessa e começou a beijá-lo._

_Fim do Flashback._

O Caixão de Marlene estava sendo abaixado dentro da cova, as pessoas jogavam flores, em sua maioria, rosas brancas. Então ele se aproximou, as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos como rios.

Ele jogou uma rosa, uma rosa azul.

_Flashback:_

_Marlene e Sirius haviam acabado de subir uma colina que havia perto do parque de diversões em que ele a havia levado._

__ Sirius, esse dia foi maravilhoso. –Ela disse enquanto balançava num daqueles balanços floridos._

_Os últimos raios de sol iluminavam o rosto de Marlene, que observava o crepúsculo, enquanto a leve brisa balançava seus cabelos ondulados, ela estava linda._

__Sabe Lene... –ele coçou a nuca em sinal de nervosismo –Eu queria lhe dizer algo._

__Diga. –ela desviou os olhos para ele e sorriu._

_Ele pegou um pequeno buquê de rosas azuis e ajoelhou-se diante dela._

_E estendendo as flores ele disse:_

__Marlene McKinnon, você aceita ser a nova Sra. Black? –ele disse suavemente nervoso._

_Os olhos de Marlene brilharam ao ver o lindo anel dentro de uma das rosas._

__Sim! Sirius eu aceito! –ela disse eufórica, enquanto colocava a aliança em seu dedo._

_Six levantou-se e puxouapanhou uma rosa do buquê, puxando sua noiva em seguida._

_Ele colocou a rosa delicadamente atrás de sua orelha e a beijou._

__Eu te amo, Lene. –ele disse de olhos fechados._

__Eu também te amo, Six. –ela disse igualmente de olhos fechados._

_Fim do Flashback._

A terra começou a ser jogada em cima do caixão, todos começaram a ir embora, mas Sirius não.

Algum tempo depois, quando o serviço estava completo, os homens saíram, deixando-o sozinho.

Ele pegou um buquê de rosas azuis, e colocou sobre a cova.

Sirius ajoelhou-se diante da lápide e sorriu triste, enquanto passava a mão pelo nome que ali estava.

_Adeus minha amada, **Marlene Black**. –a chuva então começou a apertar, enquanto as lágrimas grossas de Sirius esquentavam seu rosto.

Um vento passou por ele, uma brisa.

E ele podia jurar ter ouvido um "Adeus".

**_"...just have to leave... all our lives."_**

**_"Seize the day!"_**

**_"Something happened."_**

**_"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may."_**

**_"She was killed."_**

_("...apenas tem que deixar... todas nossas vidas."_

_"Aproveite o dia!"_

_'Alguma coisa aconteceu."_

_"Juntem suas rosas enquanto você pode."_

_"Ela foi assassinada".)_

* * *

**N/A**: Eai gostaram? Deixem seus reviews, é muito importante!


End file.
